


Long Day

by EmmaArthur



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Hugs, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Nebulous Well-Adjusted Future, established malex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaArthur/pseuds/EmmaArthur
Summary: Alex needs a hug after a long day.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 16
Kudos: 126





	Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> For lire-casander who needed some cuddly fluff, I have given in to Tumblr ficlets. This is set in the nebulous well-adjusted future of Roswell. I hope you enjoy it!

“What's wrong?” Michael asks. He's been observing Alex since he came home from the base−late as usual, too late for dinner even−and his posture is off. He hasn't stopped to sit down, even to eat the reheated plate Michael had ready for him, and he seems restless. He's also limping, Michael notices, more than usual after a long day.

“Nothing,” Alex says, but his tone betrays him.

Michael stands up from the couch where he's been pretending to read and comes to stand right beside Alex, leaning on the kitchen counter with his plate in one hand. “Why don't you come sit down?”

Alex actually looks at him for the first time, then. “I don't think I'll be able to get back up if I do,” he says, putting his plate aside.

“That bad?” Michael asks.

Alex just nods.

“Then come to bed. We don't have to do anything until morning.”

“I need to−” Alex starts.

Michael raises a hand to stop him. “You did your PT this morning, you're done with work, tomorrow is Saturday and we both have the day off. There's nothing you need to do now.”

Alex deflates. “I'll go brush my teeth, at least,” he says, pushing himself off the counter.

Michael lets him go and busies himself with putting away the dishes, though he keeps listening for noise coming from the bathroom. Alex comes back out after a few minutes, already down to his boxers and a tee-shirt, though he still has his prosthesis on.

“Go lie down, I'll be here in a minute,” Michael tells him.

But when he comes out of the bathroom himself, Alex is still standing by the bed, seemingly stuck. Michael winces. That's a level of fatigue he hasn't seen in a while.

He gently places his hands on Alex's shoulders, without saying anything, and guides him to sit down. Alex groans in relief once his prosthetic leg and his sock are off.

“Is it just a bad day, or is there something else?” Michael asks, lying down beside him on the bed.

“Just a bad day,” Alex shakes his head. “One of those were everything goes wrong.”

Michael runs his finger down Alex's bare arm. “What do you need?”

Alex turns his body toward him. “I could use a hug.”

“I think that's something I can do,” Michael smiles.

Alex smiles back, exhausted but sincere. Michael wraps both his arms around him and holds him, letting their brows touch. They stay immobile for a long while, just drinking in each other's presence.

“Thank you,” Alex murmurs after a while. He turns onto his back and pulls at Michael until he's lying half on him. “I didn't realize how much I needed that.”

“I'm always here to provide,” Michael jokes. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Nah, I'd rather forget,” Alex answers. “Can you provide that too?”

Michael leans on his elbow to kiss him. “What do you have in mind?”

“Sleep, mostly,” Alex warns with a soft smile. “I'm too tired for anything else. But maybe some cuddling first? Tell me about your day.”

Michael traces a finger on his chest. “Well, I had this couple of tourist come up to the scrap yard looking for...” he starts.

Alex falls asleep before he's even finished his story, but Michael doesn't mind. He just watches him sleep for a while, until he drifts off as well. It has, after all, been a long day.


End file.
